Elliot Reid and the Horrible, NoGood, Very Bad Day
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: Elliot Reid woke up, and knew something about this day was special. Unfortunately for her, she has to get through it first. Janitor&Elliot abandoned if anyone wants to pick up where I left off shoot me a pm
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own scrubs, Duh.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Somehow she knew that this day was going to mean something.

I mean, you don't just wake up and know your foundations will be rocked, do you? That's what Elliot Reid felt when she woke up late on Monday morning, her alarm clock failing to sound and her hair dryer malfunctioning. Late for work she sped to sacred heart, missing the speed camera signs along the way. Hysterical Fricks could be heard from miles away as she stormed towards the building trying to gain some composure for her first day with the new chief of medicine.

One foot wrong towards the nurses' station, however, sent her flying as her heel skidded on the freshly mopped floor.

"FRIIIIIIIIIIIICK" she screeched, her legs splayed and back aching.

"Oh my god Elliot are you alright?" Carla came around to help her up.

"Oh I'm fine Carla, totally fine because you know I'm only oh what an hour late for work, my hairs a mess, my new heels are SCUFFED!! And now the back of my skirts all wet and" people around ceased to understand what she was saying as Elliot's voice became squeaky and hysterical.

"Shh calm down Elliot, you look fine and the new chief isn't even here yet" Carla reassured her as she pulled her to her feet.

"And who the hell leaves a floor wet and doesn't put a sign up?!" Elliot breathed, brushing her now mangled hair out of her face with a big sigh.

"Whoa, sorry blondedoctor, my fault. I forgot to buy more slippery when wet signs. I was out last night making a kind of a house from signs for the widows of the troops lost in my squirrel army, they always say it hurts the families most so I thought I'd do a bit of a habitat for humanity thing you know, give something back" Janitor trailed off with a satisfied grin.

Elliot just stood there with a blank look on her face.

"I know you think your being really funny, but just stop it, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity today..."

The Janitors face fell, and she slowly turned and walked towards the elevator, mop in tow.

Carla folded her arms,

"Now THAT was totally out of order and-"

She was cut off as Elliot walked to her office and shut the door.

"Oh god, why am I being so horrible?!" she thought, head resting on the pile of paperwork she should have done a while ago.

The news of her foul mood had spread (thanks to a certain nurse turkelton) and everyone was steering clear of her.

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" she said, muffled through the paper she was buried in.

J.D came through the door with two coffees

"Hey Elliot, heard you weren't having such a great day, care for a little liquid sunshine?" he waggled his eyebrows in a playful manner and set the coffee in front of her.

Elliot pulled her face up off the paper and stared at J.D., her face long and blank

"Have you ever woken up and just knew something major was going to happen?"

"Well, there was that time in college I predicted the cancellation of full house..." His head cocked to the side and just like that he was off in one of his daydreams.

Elliot sighed and thumped her head back down on the desk.

"Oh I was the Nostradamus of sitcoms, a power too strong I felt" said J.D. in a smug tone as he came back down from the clouds.

His beeper sounded

"Damn it, Mr. Landers is crashing. To be continued!" he said, hurriedly leaving the room.

* * *

She waited until the others had left the cafeteria to grab her lunch; there was something about this day that left her not wanting to talk to anybody, not even her close friends.

She grabbed her salad and vitamin water, and scanned the room for an empty table

Ok let's see who we have here. Ted? No thanks. Todd... why did I even bother thinking him? Empty tables... am I really that depressed today? KEITH, oh man I can do without abuse thank you very much.

There was one figure, however, hunched over the table and picking at his sandwich that made her smile. She walked over to the table and put her tray down.

"Hey! Ugh, I'm so glad you're here, I'm having the WORLDS worst day."

He continued to pick at his sandwich.

"Ok so my alarm clock didn't go off, I know what you're thinking, and that's what I get from buying it from IKEA right? HA damn Swedes!" she waited for him to laugh, but he was still silent

"Ooooook. Well anyway I've just had a really bad day. How about you?"

She looked at him, her eyes pleading for a reply.

He just looked at her and finally said

"There's someone sitting in that seat."

"What?" she started, and then followed his gaze over to the smartly dressed woman with the short and styled brown hair, holding a tray with a quizzical look on her face.

Lady walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hey you!" she said slowly, her eyes never lessening their suspicious glare at Elliot.

"Hi! I'm Doctor Reid!" said Elliot, extending a hand

"Ladinia Whitman..." she replied, placing her tray down in front of the Janitor.

Elliot sensed the extreme awkwardness

"Oooook well I'm off, patients to see you know, busy busy busy!!" as she got up too quickly the contents of her tray came flying up and her front was soon covered in lettuce leaves and dressing.

"FRICK" she screeched, hightailing it out of the cafeteria in seconds flat, nearly bumping into doctor Cox who made a snide comment about the new lettuce leaf barbie coming out, and locking herself once again in the confines of her office.

No. It was not a very good day for Elliot Reid.

And unfortunately, it was far from finished.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok so it's been a whie since i've written! thought I'd jump back in with something new._**

**_Please Please review and tell me what you think, this is my first attempt at a mulit-chapter story as i'm more of a one-shot kinda girl_**

**_Enjoy! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own scrubs, Duh.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

"Doctor Cox, I have a question!"

"Oh Barbie! You've come out of hiding! We-he-hell isn't that just fabulous because you see, I have been having the most peaceful day! First I get rid of Ariel (yes Barbie its Disney princess names today) and I was able to get a quick one in before without you stopping and whiiiiining like the baby cries a lot you are."

Elliot just stood there, taking it.

"Blondie, Blondie? Are you even listening to me? HEY!" he clapped his clipboard with his hands, making her jump out of her blank state.

"I just wanted to know if you'd met the new chief of medicine yet, but never mind"

"Well barbie once again you've proved an excellent waste of my time, buh bye!"

He turned to leave but nearly toppled over janitor.

"Oh god you to? So let me guess, going to jump to her defence again Iron Giant?"

Janitor looked at Elliot and shrugged.

"None of my business" and with that he continued sweeping.

That was the last straw.

When the trusty Janitor, who's always had your back, refuses to stick up for you, you know it's the world's worst day.

"Well Mrs. Jansen, you're looking good. A few more days and you should be out of here!"

Elliot placed the chart back on the end of the bed and made to leave the room, but standing in the doorway was a tall, severe looking doctor with long brown hair surveying the room.

"Doctor Reid? I'm Doctor Blake, new chief of medicine."

They shook hands and Elliot opened her mouth to speak

"It's so good to me-"

"I'll just say this before you continue, I've heard good things about your groups of doctors here, let's just hope you keep up the good work because as I've said to everybody else I am a total bitch"

This took Elliot by surprise

"Yes, I know what I said. I can be your friend, or I can be a bitch. But which one will keep this hospital running the way it should? I think you know the answer to that."

"Oh, I totally understand doctor, Doctor Kelso was a bit of a hard ass too but you know he was kinda sweet sometimes, like to call us sweethearts and sport and you know I don't remember why I was so offended at that? I think maybe it was because I used to get called that by guys at college and you know they only want one thing right!...right?"

Doctor Blake was looking at her wristwatch

"Oh, are you finished?"

"Yes ma'am" said Elliot, staring briefly down at her shoes while her face went slightly red.

"Ok, well it was good to meet you Doctor Reid; I hope we can have more productive conversations in the future." And with that she left the room.

Her spirits were certainly at an all time low.

This must be some freaking cruel joke" she though angrily. It was only one o'clock and she still had many more patients to see and perhaps even more daunting was the tear stained stack of papers waiting to be filled out on her desk.

"Looks like I'm staying back tonight" she sighed, walking slowly and sadly back to her office.

* * *

It was now three in the afternoon. Half the patients had been seen but only a few pages of paper work had been looked at. Elliot pushed back her chair and looked around her office for something that would raise her spirits even slightly. There was a picture of her holding Izzy, a picture of her holding Sam, and a picture J.D has photo shopped to look like Elliot was the mother of the Pitt-Jolie brood. She liked this one the best (obviously). Looking up at the wall she smiled at the huge mural the janitor had painted for her and leaned back in her chair. If she was going to do something productive in the next few hours, she may as well apologise to the janitor. She pulled her pager out of her coat and clicked in his number, then waited.

After half an hour of nothing she tried the number again. And again. And again and again.

Suddenly her door swung open to reveal an angry Janitor.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, hey Janitor! How's it going?"

"Is there even any mess in here?" he said, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Look Doctor, I'm trying to do my job so if you want to stop paging me for no reason? Then maybe I can get back to it because God knows you didn't page me to listen to some more of my stupidity" His tone was biting and slightly mean.

"No wait, just listen, I'm So-"

"No you wait." His voice was becoming deeper and more serious.

Elliot couldn't help but look over his shoulder; it seemed the whole of sacred heart had gathered to watch the Janitor yell at her.

She rushed behind him and closed the door.

"Hey! You can't just yell at me in front of everyone Janitor! I'm a doctor!" her voice getting sarcastic.

"Yeah? Well why is it ok for you to treat me like trash all of a sudden? I thought we were pals? But obviously you think you're too good to be hanging around with a scummy Janitor, right?" He was beginning to look scary, towering over Elliot with a fierce look in his eyes.

"No. Not at all" her voice was very low.

"I have had, the world's most horrible, terrible, not good, very bad day and I've taken it out on my bedroom, my car and unfortunately you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and you have to know, nothing you could ever do would make me respect you any less as a person"

"Oh really?"

"Yes Janitor"

And with that he lunged forward, grabber the lapels of her white coat and kissed her hard on the lips.

She was stunned as adrenaline rushed through her veins, but her first instinct was to open her mouth and the kiss continued. His stubble scratched her cheek as the kiss became deeper; the oddly appealing scent of lemon cleaning products and cheap cologne surrounded her as she stood on her tiptoes and reached her hands up into his hair.

Suddenly a pager beeped and he pulled away so quickly Elliot went tumbling down onto the floor.

"FRICK!"

"I have to go..."

The door was opened and he had disappeared before she could even get up, the remainders of people outside staring at Doctor Reid as she sat on the floor, rubbed her sore but and burst into a hysterical squeaky rant.

**_A/N: Do you love it? Do you hate it? Let me know, constructive critisism is very welcome as this is the first multi-chapter story I've attempted and my first ever scrubs one at that. comments on my characterisation would be VERY much appreciated.  
So Please! Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own scrubs, Duh.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Oh dear sweet GOD what just happened" said Elliot, hyperventilating on the floor against the door of her office she had crawled over to slam shut, avoiding the stares of patients, nurses and doctors alike who had witnessed the spectacle of the Janitor yelling and storming out of her office, leaving her a squealing mess on the ground.

As if my some divine force the door started to shake as a certain nurse in pink scrubs tried to barge her way in.

"Elliot Reid you open this door RIGHT NOW!" yelled Carla, still pushing against the door with all her might.

"Carla, allow me" J.D. smirked as he rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt and dramatically prepared himself to open the door.

He ran straight for the door just as a tear stained Elliot swung it open, resulting in a loud SMACK as J.D was his square in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Turk burst into laughter as J.D. ran around hysterically clutching at his bloodied nose.

"Some on now Snow White, nothing like a little ruby red to complete the illusion, you know. Pasty white skin, hair as black as tar and so on" Doctor Cox said, approaching the group.

"Snow, get the hell out of here and get your nose fixed, then I suggest you DO YOUR JOB! SCAT!" He yelled, smacking J.D over the head with the clipboard, causing him to squeal even louder.

Carla let herself into the office while Elliot took a seat back down at her desk.

"Oh Elliot the floors all covered in blood, I'll page Janitor-"

"NO!" Elliot yelled quickly, startled.

"No, No. I'll clean it, don't worry" she trailed off.

"Elliot, what is wrong with you today? First of all you come in here all foul mouthed at everyone and then I see you running to your office every five minutes in tears? You tell me what's wrong"

"Seriously Carla, you do not want to know."

"Did the janitor say something nasty? You know he still fears me, I can stuff him in a morgue drawer if you want..."

"No Carla, I'm just having... man troubles" the minute the words came out of her mouth she regretted it.

"Oh my god Elliot, who!" said Carla, clearly excited.

"Carla, please. I'll tell you later yeah?" she said softly, a pleading look in her eyes.

You could see clearly that the lack of information was tearing Carla up on the inside; she struggled to keep composure as Elliot metaphorically dangled a juicy piece of gossip just out of reach.

Carla burst into a frustrated mini tantrum much to Elliot's amusement.

"Ugh. Ok, that's out of my system. Elliot, I can see you don't want to talk about it and I'm going to go against all my principles here and let you tell me when you feel ready, however I think you know what I need in return..."

"Ok fine, I once frenched some guy at the fruit store because he was stocking apples and I slipped into my apple thief fantasy..."

Carla took a deep relieved breath

"Ok now you have your gossip for the time being, I'm fine, don't worry about me" she smiled sadly, giving Carla a hug then watching her leave, closing the door behind her.

As soon as it clicked shut the tears began to fall again.

* * *

Janitor was mindlessly dragging a mop back and forth across the same patch of floor he had been cleaning for over half an hour, just dragging and thinking. He was so lost in his thoughts he could not even drag himself to terrorise J.D. and he awkwardly stumbled past clutching a profusely bleeding nose.

No wait, that's not quite true. Maybe it was his subconscious that stuck the mop out that little extra bit to trip J.D and send him flying onto a Gurney on which a patient was lying.

"What the hell did you just do man!?" He argued with himself,

"Oh what do you think, you did what you've wanted to do for a long time"

"You idiot, you can't just do things like that now, you have a girlfriend! Not to mention both of them are so much better than you"

He turned around glared at the small child staring at him with his mouth open, having just witnessed a tall scary man arguing with a mop head.

"Beat it kid, I know kung fu. YAAAAAH!" he flew into a karate pose and the kid fled.

He turned back around just as a pair of hands grabbed him around the waist.

"Hey you! What time are you finishing tonight?" said Lady, hugging him from behind

"Uhhhm. I was thinking of staying back a bit later tonight, you know, Dorian bled all over the place so that'll take a while to fix up"

Lady's face fell.

"Oh, ok then" she brightened up again "well I'm taking off in a few minutes, just got to get some documents signed. So I'll see you later tonight? GREAT!" she said, not waiting for him to reply, giving him a peck on the lips and hurrying off, her heels clicking on the floor as she turned a corner out of sight.

With an aggravated sigh he let his head fall, balancing on the mop handle.

"I need a drink."

Twenty minutes later one janitor was on the floor of the modified supply closet spraying whisky into his mouth with a squirt bottle and throwing a ball from the 'free stuff' box against the wall.

* * *

Elliot couldn't concentrate anymore. Carla kept popping in and out to check on her, J.D. burst in a couple of times to show her the new tricks he could do with his freshly broken nose and the amusing noises it made when he breathed in and Turk even came by with baby Izzy to cheer her up with their version of the safety dance J.D. had titled the "Blafety Dance"

She had to get these people out of her hair, just be on her own for a bit.

Making her way to the cafeteria to load up on comfort food she nearly tripped over a black body bag left in the hallway by Doug.

"DOUG! You can't just leave corpses in the hallway!" she screeched, startled by the body.

"Elliot, calm down. I just brought him up for some air, it was getting so stuffy down there" Doug said as if she was being unreasonable, shaking his head and walking off to go find a wheelchair for the late Mr. Lewis.

After clearing the contents of the vending machine into the pockets of her lab coat she made her way to one of the supply closets she frequented when times were getting too tough.

"Oh hello there doctor barbie, stocking up on health food I see?" said Doctor Cox as she pushed past him.

"Perry leave her alone, every woman needs to eat her feelings every once in a while, am I right sister?" Said Jordan enthusiastically

"why just the other night I ate the fact that jenny almost said da the other night, I stuffed a pacifier in her little trap before it could get out though, ahh funsies" she smiled dreamily holding the little baby girl all dressed in pink, while a rambunctious Jack proceeded to throw the contents of a diaper bag all over the waiting room.

"Ok kiddies let's go get your mother some cake before you two turn into pizza slices!" Doctor Cox said, swinging jack over his shoulder while Jordan enthusiastically sped to the coffee shop.

On his way past he muttered in her ear "whatever it is, be strong kiddo" then followed Jordan swinging a squealing jack as he went.

Feeling slightly better she unwrapped a snickers and shoved half of it in her mouth as she opened the door and entered, only turning the lights on once the door was closed.

Squeezing the rest of the bar into her full mouth she turned around.

The janitor was sitting on the floor staring up at her, squirty bottle aimed at his open mouth and a quizzical look on his face.

Elliot went to squeak something and make an escape, but before she could reach the door the mouthful of snickers became lodged in her throat.

Her face was turning blue and she was gurgling and flailing about, chocking on a once beloved candy bar.

"Oh God" the janitor leapt to his feet and grabbed Elliot from behind, assuming the Heimlich mauver he pushed up into Elliot's stomach as she struggled to expel the snack from her throat.

With one giant push she burst, the bar flying out of her mouth and collapsing back into the janitor in a fit of gasps, trying to catch her breath.

She soon calmed, and realised he had not let go. They stood there, him embracing her from behind and her leaning back onto his tall strong frame, not moving an inch for a good five minutes.

"Thank you" she whispered, breathy and barely audible, slightly turning towards him as she felt his hands tentatively slide back and down onto her hips. They faced each other, still embracing, waiting for the other to say or do something.

Anything.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you to _****_JDElliotForever_****_ and Mira Meliandra for your reviews! and I'm glad you're liking the story._**

**_JDElliotForever_****_: I am putting more J.D. moments into the story to make up for the confusion lol_**

**_anyways, as always reviews are appreciated and frankly LOVED! and I hope you're liking the story_**


End file.
